1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive sensor assembly and, in one embodiment pertains to a multifunctional sensor assembly including at least a tilt sensor and, optionally, one or several of an oil level sensor, an oil temperature sensor and an oil deterioration sensor, as well as signal conditioning electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's luxury automobiles rely heavily upon control systems which receive input signals from a wide variety of sensing devices. To ensure proper functioning of these control systems, a large number of highly dependable and accurate electronic transducers are needed to provide the aforementioned input signals. However, the implementation of too many transducers has proven to be uneconomical for automobile manufacturers. Thus, there is a need for a multifunctional sensor assembly including a plurality of transducers and their associated signal conditioning electronics and an object of the present invention is to provide the same.